Saved
by marshmallowfeminist674
Summary: Road Camelot is a 16 year old girl with no relatives at all and is living on the streets. A kind man called Tyki Walker finds her one day and takes her in with his family. When she meets the quiet and polite Allen Walker, she quickly forms a friendship with him, but could the friendship be something more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction so hopefully, it's better than the first. Disclaimer time!**

**Road: Hee hee! Just to tell you guys, D Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino!**

**Allen: But, marshmallowfeminist here thanks her for allowing her to write about it.**

**Marshmallow: Yupp. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Offer**

_Road's POV_

I wandered the streets for a while, scavenging for scraps people might have thrown out.

This was my life since I was 10 years old, when my parents and relatives were murdered by a serial killer - for their ability to create _illusions_. I was the only surviving member of our clan, and I was still being hunted down.

_Should I go "home"? _

_Yes, _my mind agreed.

Sighing, I trudged back to an alleyway with a pathetic little box.

That box was my home, and probably always will be. My stomach was growling, but I ignored it, as I always did, every day. Curling up inside, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of roaring cars and people talking. It was a normal day.

Crawling out, I immediately began my search for food. I walked out of the alleyway, and -

Crash!

I bumped into someone.

_Oh no…._

"I'm so sorry!" I cried out, and bowed.

I heard no response, so I looked up.

Staring right back at me was a man in his early-40s. His black hair fell to one side, and he was looking at me with curious eyes.

He suddenly gestured to the alleyway.

"Do you live here?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Poor girl. Do you have no family?"

I nodded again.

"Do you want one?"

I nodded for the third time, albeit a bit hesitantly.

"Here," He reached into his bag and gave me a rather large chunk of bread. The smell made my eyes water. Then, he gave me a card.

"If you want, you can come live with my family whenever you feel lonely or hungry. We'd be very happy to take you in. My name's Tyki Mikk."

_Why was he so kind? _I asked myself.

Even though I knew not to talk to strangers, my heart leapt with some kind of happiness. My heart also said that I should go with him, so I wouldn't have anymore sadness in my life.

Following it, I gave the card with his information on it back to him.

"My name is Road. Thank you so much for your offer, and I would gladly go with you to your family. Please take care of me?"

He smiled, and said a bit conspiratorially,"I think that you would like my family."

Taking my hand, he led my off to his home and I knew, that finally, my life had started to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Family and Playmate**

_Allen's POV_

I was getting ready for school, when suddenly, Tyki - Uncle Tyki - comes bursting back in with a purple-haired girl around my age. She was in tatters, but _ohhhh_,

_She is kawaii-desu!_

I blushed at my thought, but then I quickly waved it away.

_I wonder what Mom will be like when she hears that Uncle picked up a random cute homeless girl off the streets._

"Allen, call your Mom, I have some news to tell her. You come along too." Tyki ordered.

And I called her.

My mother, a pretty fat lady with a pumpkin umbrella and a huge, evil, grin, bounded down the stairs.

"~What is it, Allen-pon~?"

"Uncle has something to tell the both of us." Allen stated blandly, and pointed to the girl.

"~Oh?~Tyki-nii, what have you done this time?" My mom, Miss Millenium demanded icily.

"Um, please sit down at the table and let me explain." Uncle Tyki replied awkwardly.

The girl started fidgeting around. She looked a bit uncomfortable.

I could understand. No one, except my guys, Kanda and Lavi, could ever leave our family with a sane mind. And although I loved my mother as I was required, her singsong voice could be a bit disturbing.

* * *

The four of us were seated at the table, with Mom looking quite disgruntled. Uncle finally began his explanation of how, and why, the girl was at our table right now.

* * *

"... She looked incredibly sad coming out of the alleyway, and she was in rags! I couldn't just leave her there, starving!" Unc Tyki cried out.

The new girl, Road, just looked down.

_Cuu~uute, _Black Allen wolf-whistled. I slapped him.

"~Fine, fine~, we can keep her. She seems like a ~cute little lady~. I'm sure that she'll get along with ~Allen-pon~." Mom finally agreed reluctantly.

Road looked up, with the biggest smile that Allen had ever seen, on her beaming face.

_Let's get along, _Allen thought hopefully to himself.

Somewhere in her mind, it was as if she had heard. She looked at Allen for a moment, then looked back down at her legs, and smiled again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

**Ages:**

**Allen: 16**

**Road: 16**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys!** **I will definitely write longer ones next time!**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Road didn't expect them to accept her so easily.

"ALLEN!" Miss Millenium called.

"What? I need to get ready for school! I'm going to be late already!" Allen whined.

"Oh, stop it! You're not going to school today! I'm leaving you at home to take care of Road. I left money on the table so bring her shopping for clothes at that place!"

"Yes! No school!" Allen cheered.

"But, you have to take her shopping."

"Ugh."

* * *

_Road's POV_

An hour later…

I was ready to go shopping for some mega-cute clothes. I was dressed in Allen's clothes, which embarrassed me a little, but I was fine.

"Lets go!" Allen said cheerfully.

_Man, he was cute, with that white hair and red line down his eye._

I walked out the door and Allen followed her. He locked the door and walked to the sidewalk. He called a taxi and they were off to the shopping district.

_20 minutes later… _

Allen and I stepped out of the car and I looked around.

There were stores everywhere. There were different kinds too. Restaurants, clothing, gifts, you name it.

My eyes sparkled at the clothing shops. My eyes fell on one that had leggings that had comic panels from famous manga.

*SQUEAL!*

"So… we should go to that one?" Allen asked, pointing to the store with the leggings.

"YES, YES, YES!" I answered.

I bounded over and took a pair of leggings off the rack and looked at the price.

2065 yen (17 dollars).

SOLD!

I told Allen what I wanted and he payed for it.

YESSSS! I LOVE SHOPPING!

_3 hours later…_

We were finally done, and an exhausted Allen called over a taxi and piled in the numerous shopping bags.

We were finally done with the shopping.

I, or Allen, bought leggings, a short purple skirt, a white blouse, black Mary Janes, and a white sleeveless dress. They all caught my eye when we were passing by stores. Finally, we went to go pick up my school uniform, which Miss Millenium ordered this morning.

"Yay!" I exclaimed when they reached home.

"I love shopping!" I cried.

_The weekend passes quickly, with Allen and Road bonding and becoming quick friends. When the weekend passed, they were acting as if they had been siblings for the longest time._

_Normal POV_

It was Monday, and Allen and Road were getting ready for school.

"... you can meet my friends Lavi and Kanda. They're both super cool and handsome, and I'm sure that they'll be able to take in a cute girl like you!" Allen told Road.

Road blushed at the thought that Allen just called her cute.

"We're going!" Allen called to Miss Millenium and Uncle.

"See you later!" Unc Tyki called back.

Allen took Road's hand and together, they walked towards Black Order High School.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The New Transfer Student**

_Normal POV_

The whole school was a sea, and it parted when Allen walked through the gates. People gasped when they saw that he was holding the hand of a cute girl with purple, spiky hair.

A red-haired boy with an eyepatch and a tall boy with long black hair ran up to Allen.

The red hair spoke first.

Who's the chick, Allen?" he asked.

Allen blushed.

"She's my adoptive sister, and I'll explain everything to you later." He replied.

Suddenly, a girl with black hair put up in pigtails ran up to him.

"AALLLLLLLLLLEEEEENNNNN!" She screamed, and flung her arms around him.

"I MISSED YOU DURING FRIDAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO SCHOOL?! THE GIRLS OF YOUR FANCLUB WERE IN DISTRESS THE WHOLE WEEKEND!"

"'Kay,'kay Lenalee" He told her.

Then, in a mumbled voice, he said, "Not like a care about you anyways."

Road heard, and smiled at the thought that Allen didn't have a girlfriend.

Suddenly, the Lenalee girl noticed Road. She stepped up to her, and raised her hand.

"How dare you stand next to Allen! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She spat at her.

Road felt anger rush up inside her.

When Lenalee was about to hit her, she reached up and took her wrist, stopping her from slapping her.

"And why should I be ashamed?" Road asked.

"Be-be-BECAUSE, the answer is totally obvious, no one, NO ONE, can stand next to the shining star Allen unless he accepts them, or unless they are Lavi and Kanda!" She stammered.

"Well then, I have accepted her, not you." Allen said, separating Road from Lenalee.

"I also wish for you to walk out of my presence, and I do not want to see you again." He added.

"But Allleeennnn…" She whined.

He suddenly raised his voice.

"OUT!" He barked at her.

Hearing his tone, she ran away as fast as her dark boots could take her.

Road laughed at the dust clouds that Lenalee kicked up from her running.

"Come on Allen, let's go to class!" She said.

Road grabbed Allen's arm and walked with him to their class.

"Wow, what a gutsy girl." Lavi commented when they were out of sight.

Kanda nodded in approvement.

"But," He added,"I still like the other student Alma."

"Right, I think that we should leave that girl to Allen." Lavi said.

Kanda nodded again.

*Ding dong ding dong*

The school bell chimed.

"Oh crap! We're going to be late!"

Lavi grabbed Kanda's hand and they sprinted to their classroom.

* * *

_At Road's classroom… _

The teacher, Mrs. Lulubell walked into the classroom, and the class immediately quieted down.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to our new transfer students. Please come in."

Road slid open the door and stepped in front of the class.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Road Kamelot. Please take care of me!" She said as she was taught to do.

The class oohed at their new classmate, but they finally settled down.

Road sat down at her seat, which was at the back corner of the classroom. Her seat was right next to a window, where she could stare out when she was bored. Even though she lived in the dumps, she had a tenth-grade education before her relatives were murdered.

Her seatmate was a girl with black hair and pigtails.

_Uh oh, _She thought.

"Nice to meet you, seatmate." Lenalee sneered at her.

When Allen looked back to see who Road was sitting next to, he groaned, and slumped back into his seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Move-In**

_Road's POV_

_Wow, so I'm really sitting next to that Lenalee girl from this morning . Just great, _I thought

She was always glaring at me, which made me shift around a little, but other than that, it didn't really bother me.

She was soooo annoying! But luckily, the lunch bell rang.

_Riiiinnnnggg!_

_Yes! Finally! I can get out of sight from her!_

She shot up from her seat, took the bento that Miss Millenium made from her, and dashed up to Allen, who was taking his lunch out.

"Hi Road! You can sit with us during lunch for the first few days, or, if you want, you could just sit with us for the rest of the school year." He said.

"I'll sit with you for the school year, then!" She replied cheerfully.

"AAALLLLLLLLLEEEENNNN!" A shrill voice rang through the classroom.

_Oh no…._

Lenalee flung her arms around Allen.

"Pleeeasssee, could I sit with you today at lunch?" She begged like a homeless puppy.

Allen rolled his eyes.

Turns out, she did this everyday.

"No, Lenalee."

"What?! But-but-but why does Trash Girl get to sit with you?!"

"Because, she's… special."

Allen blushed after saying this, which made me happy.

"Fine…" She grumbled, and stalked off.

"Come on, let's go!" Allen said to me.

He took my arm and led me to the cafeteria, where we would meet with Lavi and Kanda.

_After school…_

Allen led me out of school, and we walked back home. All the way, he was asking me about how school was like and what it was like sitting next to Lenalee.

" … because she was so ill-mannered, nobody wanted to be with her except the members of the fanclub. Mrs. Lulubell was nice enough to put her in the back, with nobody next to her." He told me.

"Wow, she must be really infamous."

"She is. Nobody really likes her, and she's a bit of a loner."

"God, what did she do to make everyone hate her?"

"Things to make everyone hate her?"

I shoved Allen playfully, took his hand, and then raced down the road back to their home.

Once I got back with Allen, Tyki greeted us with a cheerful smile, but then, he said…

"Meeting in the dining room in 10 minutes! Put your things down and change!"

I scurried up the staircase and burst into my room. Quickly, I threw on the dress that I got on Friday, washed my face, and bounded down the stairs, just in time.

Miss Millenium, Tyki, Allen, and two twins Road had never seen before.

She sat down and looked around at everyone at the table. Only Allen smiled at her.

"Ahem, Ahem" Tyki cleared his throat.

He began with the meeting.

"These two people here are Jasdero and Devit, and they are my older sister and brother." He introduced.

"Recently, their big company, Apple, went bankrupt, and all their belongings got taken with their home. They told my family the problem, and Sister here," Tyki said and pointed to Miss Millenium,"offered to take them in."

"Soooo, here they are."

The girl stood up.

"Hello, I'm Jasdero. Thank you for taking us in." She sat down.

The boy stood up.

"I'm Devit. Please take care of me."

"We don't have any spare rooms, so Road, could you share a room with Allen?" Miss Millenium asked.

Road processed this again, and jumped up.

"WHAT?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Seat Changing (Finally!)**

_Normal POV_

Road sat down on her bed that was moved from her previous room to Allen's.

_Flashback:_

"WHAT?!"

Road sat down again and turned red, embarrassed.

_I should agree, _She thought, _after all, they were the ones who saved me from the dumps. Right, agree._

"Sure, I'll share a room with Allen." She finally said.

Miss Millenium brightened and smiled at her.

"~Thank you so much for your flexibility, Road-pon~!" She thanked Road.

"Oh, its nothing compared to what you have done for me." She replied.

_Flashforward:_

So, here Road was, sitting on her bed in her/Allen's room. She really needed a lot of time to get used to it. Miss Millenium was kind enough to paint one side of her room the pattern she wanted.

Tomorrow was a school day, and she needed to get her homework done, so she sat down at the table that she shared and got to work.

_The next day…_

Road woke up with the sun shining in her face.

_Urgh… another day with Lenalee. Urgh, _She thought

She flung back the covers, and let the freezing air wake her up. She blinked a few times, and rolled over to get out.

What greeted her was a sight of Allen doing one armed push-ups on his thumb. He was sweating all over, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Road's face immediately turned red and she quickly hopped off the bed… and whacked him.

"Ow!" Allen tumbled down, rubbing his head.

"What was that for?!"

Road's face flushed, and shouted back,"Well, there's a girl in here, so you can't just- just- do that!"

"'Kay, kay."

Allen put on his sweatshirt, and draped a towel around his neck.

"I'm going to wash, so don't use the restroom upstairs."

"Got it." Road answered.

God. Sharing a room with Allen was much harder than she thought. She got self-conscious of herself whenever he was in the room.

Oh, whatever!

She tossed off her pajamas and quickly got dressed, and headed into the bathroom downstairs.

After eating breakfast, she and Allen walked to school, and met up with Lavi and Kanda.

"Sup!" Lavi called cheerfully to them.

Allen waved, and walked to them. The girls squealed and parted as Allen made his way to his friends. They barely started talking when the bell rang.

_RIIIIINNNGGG_!

Groaning, Allen trudged off to class, Road trailing behind him.

* * *

"Get to your seats!" Mrs. Lulubell called out.

The students bustled around for a while, then quieted down.

"Okay, listen up! Since it's been a while already, we're going to change seats! There is a box up here with numbers in it! I have already marked the tables, so each one of you will draw a number and go to the table with that number."

The class cheered at this announcement, and Road sighed with relief. Finally! She could get away from this disgusting ice queen! She rolled her eyes when she saw girls praying to be seat partners with Allen, but personally, she didn't care as long as she could get away from this girl!

"Okay! Line up!"

The students quickly formed a line, and Road soon picked a number: 13.

She quickly found her desk, and sat down… and saw Allen walking her way.

_It couldn't be… or could it?_

He waved his number around happily, 14.

_YESSS!_

Thankfully, the desks were ordered so that one desk was by itself.

The girls groaned and Road beamed at them.

_Her mother once told her to smile even in the worse cases. This, apparently, was good enough. Who would face a huge mob of angry girls ever in their lifetime?_

Road gladly let Allen sit beside her, and after everyone was seated, class began. Lenalee was sitting in the back, glaring at Road. Her piercing stare seemed to pass through the spiky-haired girl, because she didn't notice it at all.

_Ding Dong!_

The school bell rang in the afternoon, and school was over. Thank goodness!

" … Make sure that you do your homework! That's all! Have a nice day!" Mrs. Lulubell cried out to the class.

Road grabbed her belongings, and headed to Allen standing patiently near the door.

"I am so glad that you're my seat partner! I wouldn't want to be sitting next to a girl that drools over my work!"

Road laughed at the "drools" statement.

They walked home quite happy that they were each other seat partners. It would definitely be part of the way to becoming a couple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : A Fake Girlfriend**

_Road's POV_

Allen came home crying comically today.

It was hilarious watching the tears stream down his pale face. He was sprinting, and he crashed through the door, panting. He ran up the stairs, and bolted into our room, shutting the door. Thank goodness that door was the only one that didn't have a lock.

I carefully opened the door, and saw Allen sobbing into his pillow. He turned and saw me, and lunged for me.

"GAAAHHH!" was the thing that erupted from my mouth. Allen was holding onto my legs, and he looked up at me with big, tearful, puppy-dog eyes. It cost me everything to not look at it.

"Rooaaadddd, please help me!"

"Uhhh, how?"

"Lenalee wants to be my girlfriend, and I keep on rejecting her, but she keeps on pestering me! Other guys in my grade are getting jealous, and Lavi said the only way to solve this problem is to actually get a girlfriend that isn't Lenalee! So can you be my fake girlfriend?"

"WHAT?! But, I can't! We're pretty much legal siblings!"

"But nobody except Lavi and Kanda know that."

"Fine, but for how long?" I sighed.

"I'm not sure, maybe until Lenalee stops pestering me."

"Okay."

I stepped out of the room.

Then realization took over.

_Wait, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! So now, I'm technically Allen's girlfriend? This is way too quick! AAAAHHHHHH!_

I went to the kitchen, and calmed myself down with, eh, approximately a gallon of ice cream. I felt much better afterwards, and went into the room again, to do my homework.

Allen was still moaning on his bed when I got back. I walked over to him… and slapped him on the back.

"OWWW! What was that for?!"

"Why are you still grumbling on the bed? Do your homework! Your problem is solved, right?"

"Well, I was wondering if making you my fake girlfriend was the right choice! Right? I mean, people might spread rumors if they see us exit from the same house!"

"I don't care! So get your stupid ass off your bed and get to work!"

Allen held a bewildered expression on his face from hearing Road cuss at him. He swung his legs of the bed, stood up, and cautiously walked towards his desk where his bag was.

I sighed, sat down at my desk, and got to work.

* * *

The next day was an absolute mayhem.

All girls were shocked, and the infirmary was full - because they fainted from hearing that their _prince_, Allen, had supposedly gotten a girlfriend. They were quite angry too, because of the fact that this girl Allen had chosen was quite plain, and had no sexual appeal whatsoever.

At the end of school, I found myself in a mess. It was raining, and I brought an umbrella but it was torn. I could run home, but my shoes were trashed. But why would I even think of going out in public when Lenalee's group tore my skirt, trashed my bag, stole my phone, and shut me in the janitor's closet (They did that so the janitor would see me in my horrible state and make fun of me)? UGH.

_It's okay Road, no need to panic, you've experienced things worse than this before. _

And then it all came back. Life in the slums, begging for food everyday. Getting kicked around by stall owners. NO. NO. NO. NO.

I curled up and cried silently so no one outside would hear me and see that Allen Walker's "girlfriend" was so weak. I cried for who knows how long until he pulled me out of the darkness again…

* * *

_Normal POV_

Allen burst through the janitor's closet door and saw Road shivering with fear. She was nearly stripped and the clothing that was left on her was in rags. She slowly looked up at the light, and whimpered, "Allen?"

Anger rushed through Allen like never before. The blood rushing up to his head before he could stop it. He turned on his heel and sprinted towards the nearest girl he saw.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE LENALEE IS?!"

The girl was very surprised at the fact that the prince of the school, Allen was talking to her, but he wasn't wearing the calm face he always had.

"Ummmm…. I think that she goes to tennis practice after school today."

Without even muttering a thanks, Allen sprinted towards the tennis club room and slammed open the gate to the courts. Heads turned this way and that to see what the commotion was all about. Allen looked around and saw Lenalee laughing with her friends. He stormed over to her, and Lenalee greeted Allen with a smile.

"ALLEN! What are you doing here? Are you here to watch me-"

_*Slap*_

The whole team that was watching went silent, stunned. Lenalee was clutching her face with a look of disbelief. She thought, _could this be the Allen I knew?_

Allen looked down on Lenalee that was sitting on the ground and felt a feeling of immense satisfaction. For a better measure, he kicked her in the side which led girls to gasp and rush over.

He growled, "Never, ever, hurt my loved ones EVER AGAIN!"

Lenalee flinched at his loud voice, and whimpered.

Allen quickly rushed back towards Road, where he then helped her up silently and lent her his PE clothes for her to wear. They headed back home, where Tiki looked up from his newspaper, stunned to see Road in such a condition. Road said nothing, and Tiki silently comforted her while she then burst into tears and started sobbing in his arms. Allen couldn't bear to watch the scene in front of him and trudged back to his rooms. He sat onto his bed and looked the Road's in front of him. He felt a weight on his heart and realized that he regretted everything that happened yesterday. He wished that he didn't have to bring Road into his problems. Was he just too selfish that he didn't think of Road's feelings and would could have happened to her? Allen sat on his bed with his head in his hands feeling extremely guilty.


End file.
